


Another Skywalker

by Soulmatedreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmatedreams/pseuds/Soulmatedreams
Summary: My first attempt at shorter stories using my latest craze of the General Organa-Leia/Rey ship. No beta and I own nothing, it all belongs to Star Wars and Carrie.Synopsis:  The Grand Alliance rebuilt after Crait under an even stronger General Leia and the Jedi-in-Training Rey.  Working against the volatile and confused Kylo Ren, they defeat the First Order after two years and reform a Grand Alliance of Republics.  The not-so-secret-any-more strength behind Leia was her bond with young Rey.  After quite a bit of courting, the young scavenger would not be dissuaded from her physical attraction to Leia and they had finally consummated their relationship one night almost a year ago to the day.





	1. Anniversary

General Leia Organa, Princess, Newly Elected Prime Leader of the Grand Alliance Council stood on a balcony watching the blue sky turn pink as the sun set. A warm breeze ruffled her light flowing blue robe. The wheels on her mind always turned: more security to put into place for the smaller sectors, trade agreements to expand, defeating scattered First Order remnants, and always the pain of so many gone… so many deaths from Luke to Han and finally Ben. He’d refused to become anything but Emperor Ren and had gone down in a grand space battle. 

A whisper in the Force returns her to the serenity of the balcony. The normally stoic face smiles. She smiles so much more these last few months. More than in the decade before combined. She smiles now because she can sense someone is finally awake.

She hears motion and the quick flowing of water from the bathroom. Then soft footsteps from bare feet coming up behind her. A firm belly presses against the middle of her back before long thin arms wrap around her upper chest and lips nuzzle her left ear.

Leia leans the opposite way, pushing back against breasts a little larger than when she had first touched them, letting Rey nibble a bit as she presses her hands against the arms folded around her.

“Mmm, I love it when you have your hair in a single braid, makes everything so accessible”, whispers Rey.

The Prime Leader sighs contently, “Rey, we only just made it out of bed.”

It is hard to believe the years of heartache and darkness that could have enveloped her life had been eclipsed by one very young female. Leia had initially thought that their attraction was purely Force related. A young trainee seeking out the only other Force strong person. Using the Jedi books that the resourceful scavenger had hidden in the Falcon, both ladies were learning greater capabilities and control. Leia still refused the light saber, but had increased her offensive and defensive powers to the point of protecting entire ships or ground squads. Rey was excelling towards becoming a Jedi – but in the end there was no one to say when she was finished any more.

They had learned dark lessons together also. Leia could project thoughts and images into others better than even Old Ben Kenobi she thought. But it was a fine line to follow as the target could also be driven to madness. Her regrets were few, but important, as she realized that sometimes following the path of Light sometimes meant holding back. The “means did not justify the end” if Leia was turned. Rey had trouble controlling her anger and her self preservation drive (understandable given her upbringing) and the drive to protect those closest to her could outweigh the greater picture. It was something Leia was working on with her.

Over time the young scavenger had invaded not only the General’s waking moments but also her dreams. Somehow the nightmares had been pushed back and replaced. Rey kept wanting to be around her because she just “did”. Leia tried to push her towards her other friends, the ones more her age. But Rey was nothing but honest and open. She simply didn’t want anyone else “in that way”. She’d chosen Leia in her heart to be the One, and she never wavered. Finally, after a evening of remembrance and celebration, Leia had listened to her own heart.

Suddenly Rey flung her arms open and took a step back with a GASP.

“Leia, did you feel that?” Rey asked excitedly holding the front of her protruding belly.

The older lady turned with a smile and placed her hands on the tan sleep shirt covering Rey’s expanding midsection. Rey had been feeling their child kick for the last two weeks and was very much wanting Leia to feel it too.

“No dear, but hold still a moment and maybe I can feel it with my hands. It’s early for someone outside your body to be able to feel it but you are thin so maybe...” and she was stopped mid sentence by a tiny tap against one palm.

Leia’s hand flinched and she stopped breathing for just a moment caught up in the miracle that was their child. The emotion of the moment flowed through both ladies like a tidal wave.

“Squeeeel, you did! You felt that one!,” Rey cried, tears starting to pour as she grabbed her lover’s shoulders.

Leia leaned down to kiss Rey’s belly and the precious future inside, “Yes, yes I did my love. I felt her.”

Between sobs of joy, Rey mumbled, ”Don’t I get a kiss too?”

Leia looked up, crooking an eyebrow with a slight grin.

Rising to pull Rey’s face towards her with both hands, “Pregnancy emotions are so sweet on you dear.”

Leia placed a soft kiss to even softer lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author comments: OK it is up to you. Do you want more? Like their first time together? How Rey got pregnant? The birth? Vote in your comments.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 Synopsis. General Organa reflects back on their first time.

Mid-day the next day:

Leia looked up from her datapad, watching Rey go through calisthenics out on some mats placed on the balcony. Even though she had promised a three day “anniversary away”, the General and Prime Leader of the Grand Alliance Council was still required to do some business. The pleasure planet of Carib was a perfect choice for their time away as it was close, used to security needs and the weather and amenities were glorious. Leia was going to be required to join in for some of the last of Rey’s routine when it got to the slow flexibility poses as it had helped some of her own physical strength and dexterity. Of course so did their rather frequent sex life.

The Prime Leader jotted off some of the most urgent direction adding her personal encryption code and turned off the datapad display before placing it on the table right next to the blaster that was always within grasp. Picking up a refreshing Cassius tea, she leaned back on the lounger and watched her pregnant companion concentrate on her form as she grabbed her staff and began several fighting routines. 

Anniversary… the General thought. To most of the Alliance this was an anniversary of the last large battle of the resistance and the capture of the last of the First Order Dreadnoughts. The battle was won for the Resistance but as always the First Order were scrambling to go to light speed and retreat or hit their self destruct codes with hardly time allowed for their escape pods to clear the area. Pushing herself to the extreme, she’d Force-influenced the General on the Dreadnought into delaying his code. He thought he was hearing messages of success, seeing images of their fighters winning when the truth was quite opposite. His own officer’s were screaming for him to complete the sequence and just as she was having to withdraw from his mind, Poe’s team made it to the bridge blasting away. It was a huge risk – if that gigantic ship had exploded it would have killed his whole team and tens of pods and rebel ships that had remained too close. It took several additional safeguards in the computer system and a full sweep before they knew the ship was semi-secure and then the elation throughout the known sectors was almost instant. The Rebellion had captured a First Order Dreadnought. It was truly the final stroke. That same Dreadnought, now renamed the Amilyn Holdo, was her usual transport.

But to Rey and Leia, this was THEIR Anniversary. The first time they had made love was two days after that battle, when celebration and light seemed to truly fill every corner of space. Leia had basically collapsed after her channeling of Force during that battle. Although sticking to her duties piloting the Millennium Falcon leading their starboard flank, Rey had felt Leia disappear from her mind and a great panic fell over the young Jedi-in-training. It took all of her control to not turn tail and head towards the small ship where she knew Leia had been. Instead rebel communications confirmed that ship was unharmed. No one would dare signal that General Organa was there, but Rey knew where she was. Later on, the General had been told Rey landed in the Dreadnought against orders handing the Falcon over to Chewbacca and piloted an escape pod to her ship, receiving a reprimand in her official records for disobeying orders. She’d stayed at Leia’s bedside, refusing all food and water until the General awoke one day later.

As she watched Rey continue her staff practice, the Prime Leader reflected back on the next day and night with a blush. Rey kept up her practice, but she could sense the General was watching her and she smiled.

Continuing to think back, Leia realized in the year since Crait, Rey had slowly integrated herself into her routine including her non-existent private life. Although the General always played the “resistance first” cards with Rey, she had secretly needed Rey more than either woman was aware. The power, the goodness, the innocence that flowed through the Force from Rey had conquered the emptiness in Leia’s soul and gave her new strength. Together they had revitalized the Light. Initially Leia surmised the other feelings from Rey were only emotional perhaps even just “hero worship” or maternal but as time passed, she’d sensed they were indeed physical too. Secretly, the Princess in her had not lowered her inner walls to be just a woman in some time and she was a bit intimidated that she could not possibly please someone thirty years her junior and a female to boot. Even with Han, she’d needed to appear in control. Rey had absorbed several violent Force ripples as the young Jedi-in-Training’s ability to sense the Force revealed Leia’s pain had become too much for even the great Luke Skywalker’s sister at times. On a few occasions Rey had held a collapsed Leia and stroked her through the night only to watch Leia redress in her fatigues to go back and lead the next day. When Ben had been killed, Leia felt the disturbance but also the glorious end of his battle with himself and she shared a night with Rey simply talking. After some time, Rey was almost always at her side and although everyone noticed, no one cared. They saw the renewed twinkle in their General’s eyes. Her and Rey had many the conversation on life and on “birds and bees” during their joint Force training as she tried to dissuade the very young lady from exploring a physical relationship between them but it was only an open heart she could sense in return. “A heart meant only for her” Rey would insist. It did not help that Rey’s improved eating and drinking situation had not only rounded her already beautiful physical form but had brought on regular menstrual cycles.

Awakening from the Dreadnought incident and instantly feeling Rey’s powerful Force close around her like a protective wall sent an immediate calm through the General as she was also instantly wondering how the battle had come out.

“We won. We captured and secured the Dreadnought and one Star Destroyer who simply surrendered along with several smaller ships. We literally don’t have enough people to crew the ships we captured so some are being left for now.” Rey quickly reported, her hand still on top of Leia’s as it had been for almost a full cycle. Leia moved her hand to clasp Rey’s before releasing her to slowly raise up on both elbows and look into deep brown eyes.

'Why are you here?' Leia thought.

'Because my place is at your side and I thought I had lost you,' was the response from Rey’s pleading eyes and Force strong mind.

Leia lowered her inner wall some more and felt the love, the concern, and finally the want coming from the young lady like a beacon at the end of a dark tunnel that had been her life. She sighed. Poe had told her Rey’s feelings were true and that everyone just wanted Leia to find someone again. Perhaps it was time.

Doctor Raysius entered, having been alerted by the nearby medical droid that the General had awoken, and began a medical scan while talking her through some standard questions. After the removal of the catheter and other instruments, Rey helped General Organa sit up and turn.

“OK, first I need to shower and change. Then we eat while I get reports from all the commanders that STAYED at their posts,” Leia retorted with a commanding tone.

That day had been full of glorious news but none better than everyone seeing General Organa up and going. Scout ships were out after the dregs of the First Order to identify where they might be regrouping and they had a full double perimeter of scouts protecting the fleet including the use of some Tie fighters which made Leia smirk. Prisoners were being handled well and after some time many, like Finn, would chose the freedom of serving the Alliance or be allowed to return to their homes. The Rebels were still being careful with the Dreadnought and Destroyer, keeping them away from the fleet until even more security scans were done and any ability for First Order to track or access the ship’s systems were gone. They didn’t want to chance lightspeed yet and they wanted to keep the fleet together for maximum protection so they were speeding towards the Rebel base on Karatha as fast as the slowest ship could go.

General Leia, Rey, and her command staff had transferred to a larger Resistance ship to attend dinner with some of the attack force pilots and crews. They celebrated the victory and honored the departed. The hope was palpable. Music of old returned and they told stories of battles both recent and long ago. Finally there was dancing and the gathering souls together as happens after many things. They allowed no spirits or drugs, nothing to taint anyone’s readiness yet but still the atmosphere was like a drug itself. So the need to touch another flowed. The need take down the walls and experience why life and freedom deserve the great sacrifices. 

As she watched the celebrating going on, Leia could feel Rey watching her. Waiting. Expecting. Wanting. It was very distracting and a bit unnerving. It had been quite some time since the woman, Leia, had been so truly desired. At least desired for herself she hoped and not for being a Princess, a General, a leader, Force strong, Luke Skywalker’s sister or Darth Vader's daughter. 

Finally, General Organa withdrew with the parting words of “Stay alert. Absolutely no one miss their shifts and please no orgies in the dining hall.”

Heading out of the room to the rare sound of laughter and cheering, the General stopped in front of her taller, much younger, Force-sensitive, female, soon-to-be……. She took in a deep calming breath while she could tell Rey’s breaths were fast and shallow, her fists clinched at her sides, nevermind the raw Force tension she was emanating. 

A strangled, “Please…” came from the scavenger.

The shorter, older woman reached up to cup soft cheek. 'Relax Rey…' Leia projected. Rey leaned into the hand, closing her eyes. Leia opened up her mind to her companion flowing her own thoughts of love, comfort, and just a bit of nervousness. 

Rey gasped, her eyes opening wide and a small grin breaking through her tension, “You’re nervous???”

Leia cocked one corner of her mouth, “Yes… well…. We’ll talk about it in my quarters.”

 

\---------

General Leia Organa, the over 50 battle-hardended leader of the Resistance forces and the Princess of Alderaan skilled in the ways of politics, looked into her bathroom mirror with trepidation. After a chaste kiss to the lips and a quick talk to break the tension again, she’d left Rey out in her quarters with a set of her own rebel-issued sleeping clothes (grey boxer shorts and a white tank top). They would be big on her, but it would work. Now there the General stood, in the same clothing, no makeup, hair down, and wondering what she could have possibly been thinking.

'You are beautiful….' came words as warm and honest and clear as if spoken to her rather than Force-projected. Leia smiled, having such a close Force-bond with someone was going to take more selective control or Rey would know be dragged into every shortcoming she had.

'Thank you Rey and I think you are too. Two can play this you know. I feel you’re worried you won’t be able to please me. Well, know that you already please me and I’ve never been with a woman so we are basically on the same ship with that…' Leia projected back.

“Then why are you hiding in the bathroom,” Rey asked through the door.

“Getting up the courage to have you see my geonosian legs never mind anything else,” Leia retorted. The levity was helping both nervous ladies relax some. Flinging her mid-back length black and grey hair behind her shoulders, the older woman whipped around and finally exited the bathroom.

Rey immediately enveloped the shorter woman in a tight hug. Leia was bombarded with sensations both mental and physical. Rey’s hands grabbing at her hair, Rey’s breasts pressed against her collarbones, Rey’s breath on her ear, and Rey’s enthusiastic and now uninhibited love and arousal adding to everything.

Leia let her hands rub up and down Rey’s middle and lower back and held on for a moment as her knees were already starting to tremble. Rey took a deep breath, smelling Leia’s hair and then kissed just under an available ear. The electricity shot from Leia’s neck to her nipples and straight to her groin.

She grabbed on to Rey’s waist, “Oh vape! Rey please let’s get over to the bed before I fall down.”

Rey smiled into a warm neck and swiftly leaned down to sweep her right arm underneath Leia’s knees efficiently picking up the shorter lady who let off a surprised yelp.

As Rey was placing uncoordinated pecks to Leia’s right cheek and taking the few steps needed towards the bed, Leia quickly grabbed around Rey’s neck. 

“You’ve gotten stronger since we first met,” Leia retorted before being gently placed on the bed. The younger lady scrambled over the older one, once again breathless and eager and pushing the General onto her back while she took a position leaning over her from one side.

A firm hand with nicely manicured nails (one of her few indulgences for the more political roles of her position) pressed against the pounding chest of the scavenger, “Dear, calm down. There is no rush.”

Rey took a deep breath, reveling in the feeling of Leia’s hand between her breasts even if there was still a shirt in between. She leaned on one arm while placing her other hand on Leia’s stomach calming herself just a bit. 

Leia reached up with her other hand and rubbed her knuckles against a soft cheek, “So young,” she whispered, “Such joy you have already brought me. You saved the Light side of the Force in us. But this is all that I really am before you now. I am a lonely middle-aged woman from a planet that no longer exists. The General, the Princess, the Force user does not exist here, just me. I can sense you’re still interested, but if at any time you want to stop, promise you will tell me.”

Rey looked down at a vision better then her frequent dreams. Her mind and heart had been true and never clouded by hero worship. On Jakku she’d learned to see inside anyone first and foremost. Never to trust nor care about what was outside. She’d never seen anything but the strong inner women first and now she was enthralled by the soft skin, the slightly reddened chest, the peppered hair free flowing like a silken halo, and the wrinkles and scars that were the history of this great lady.

Rey leaned forward, her short hair falling forward, bringing her hand up to have fingers trace a wise eyebrow, to have her thumb skirt the fine lines around a small quivering mouth. She liked how now her target’s breathing rate elevated, “I’m not sure what a geonosian is, but I think you have nice legs and I’ll never stop wanting you.”

It was as if the start signal on a pod race had gone off. Leia wrapped her hand around Rey’s neck pulling her into a definitely not-chaste kiss. Of course Rey, having never been this far wasn’t quite sure what to do so their mouths didn’t quite match up.

“Open your mouth,” gasped Leia.

The warm silken feel of tongue on tongue was a new and glorious revelation to the scavenger. Rey’s free hand was struggling for what to grab onto then she wound under her partner’s left shoulder and pulled her forward. Leia turned slightly to wrap her left leg around Rey’s thigh, continuing a tongue battle that the younger lady was quickly coming up to speed on. Meanwhile down below, a slow dance of ages was starting. Leia was rocking her hips forward and Rey would push back in time. If there was a thermal imager around it would see temperatures on the rise. Rey’s desperate angling and gasping attacks finally livened up Leia until she was a moaning mass of nerves.

Leia grabbed a handful of hair and gently pulled back to separate them. In a husky voice, “Oh Maker you’re good at that and I need air.”

Rey looked down at a fully flushed Leia, her gasping lips plumped up and as red as if they had lipstick on them. Rey never took part in makeup, but maybe for Leia she would like to. She wanted to be worthy of Leia in all aspects of her life. But right now, her whole body felt electrically charged and she didn’t know what to do about it. She was gulping down short bursts of air, her body frantically trying to rub along Leia’s from toe to head. Nothing seeming to hit the right spot.

'So much for a slow build,' Leia thought, 'she's going to combust if I don’t do something.'

Leia shifted her upper leg to move from being over Rey’s hip to push in between those thin thighs. Irregardless of the clothing still in place, as soon as Leia’s thigh came into contact with Rey’s apex the young lady started grinding into the warm softness with wild abandon.

What was building in Rey was beyond her comprehension. She’d self-pleasured some, figuring it out as she grew up but most the time she was so dirty that she’d never put her hands down there. Over the last two years there had been more of it, especially when thinking of Leia but this was NOTHING like any of those experiences. All her muscles were trying to tense up and she was starting to get light headed from breathing so fast and short. But her hips had a mind of their own and they were chasing a fast building tendril wrapping itself around her groin. It was growing, branching out into her legs, her abdomen, a strange feeling in her nipples even.

Without even knowing, her eyes had glazed over and yet a voice pulled her back,”Rey, look at me.”

Rey looked down. Deep brown eyes beckoned her in, “Relax your body some and breath.”

Leia moved her hand to Rey’s hip to encourage a more smooth motion. The older Force user was definitely feeling her partner’s orgasm building. It was flowing through her own body just as surely. Leia clinched her thighs together as well as she could to give her some physical action although it might not be needed.

Rey had never felt this close to anyone. She didn’t know why tears were forming but they were. Leia was open both beside her and inside her, mouth also gasping air, eyes glued to her own. It came fast. The rhythm started to fault and then two more thrusts against Leia’s thigh and waves of ecstasy bowed her back. Thin thighs clamped down on her lover’s leg in a vice grip while her hand could not help but slap and grip at the back of the older lady’s tank and unfortunately at times grab hunks of hair. 

The bed yanked hard against its fastenings and something flew across the room with a clang as the sound of Rey’s cries rang out. She tensely thrust again, prolonging the high and felt something else racing her way. Her eyes snapped back down as Leia’s nails dug painfully into her hip. Rey absorbed a flow of emotions and energy as Leia groaned, really loud, and her eyes rolled back in her head as her hips rocked causing shock after shock to Rey’s sensitive nether region. Back and forth the waves went until it was only one slowly dying orgasm between them. They each had buried their head in the other’s shoulder and closed eyes saw matching stars. They stayed clinging to each other for a few minutes, regaining the ability to take in oxygen. Then slowly muscles started to relax, an after climax bliss flowing while drying sweat lowered the room temperature considerably.

Leia felt a wave of remorse coming from the young female just as she felt the tears on her shoulder. She tried to lean back, but felt Rey’s arm steeled against her back keeping her in place. The General flexed her dry tongue. She’d been a mouth breather for the last few minutes.

“Rey, love, what’s wrong?” Leia whispered in a very gravely voice as she slowly stroked her back.

Sniffle, hiccup, deep breathe in, “I wasn’t very good. Usually I’m good at everything but I couldn’t control this and I didn’t know what to do and now I’ve ruined everything. I never even got you undressed… I never even really touched you.”

Leia smiled and gave her lover a quick hug before forcing herself back,”Rey, look at me.”’

The head pulled up to reveal a very red, very sweaty, tear stained, nose running face with the most beautiful brown eyes Leia had ever seen.

The older lady raised a wise eyebrow and caressed a wet cheek, “Not sure what standards you are measuring against, but I’m pretty sure we both about blacked out and someone almost sent the bed flying across the room although I think my bracelet is over there against the far wall. It’s a good thing beds on ships are bolted and mattresses strapped in.”

Rey’s gasped out a happy smile and giggle while Leia continued, “Now as for the clothing and other touching, we aren’t finished, this was just the first run and we were BOTH a bit over-excited.”

 

\-----------------

Prime Leader Organa was snapped out of her erotic remembering by a familiar voice from the balcony, “Time to come do some stretches GENERAL.”

Leia rolled her eyes at the vocal jab from her partner and took a moment to finish her tea.

She quickly recalled the clothing and inhibitions disappearing as they took a shower together before returning to bed, going slower as they both reveled in touching every inch of each other finding the most sensitive zones. Showing Rey what else a tongue could do. Talking Rey through what fingers could do. Being sore beyond belief the next day. Then a week later, finally secreted on Karatha, Leia fully took Rey in the way the young lady had been wanting. A precious gift that Leia would never forget.


	3. Baby Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Synopsis in Chapter 1. On their third day on Carib Leia reflects on Ren's pregnancy and has a surprise for her young love.

Gentle hues started to brighten the bedroom once again. Their last day on Carib as that evening the transport would take them to a nearby location and then it was a split second lightjump to the Dreadnought. While they had been close for security, the ship and it’s associated fleet had been leveling some petty warlords and slavers. Soon it would be time in the Alliance Council to discuss separating the Resistance Forces into a military arm and a separate law enforcement arm.

The General had been awake awhile, gently stroking the long, lean form wrapped around her. Two years ago she would have never believed this situation. Princess, General, Prime Leader Organa who had everyone she had ever loved before torn from her now mastering the Force more than she ever wanted to, inspired and loved by a female scavenger from Jakku who was 30 years her junior and who also, by the way, happened to be a Jedi-in-training under her. Oh, and the young lady was carrying her child.

Rey stirred in her sleep and Leia stopped her caressing not wanting to wake her partner just yet as the young mother needed more sleep. However, as she frequently did, Rey’s hand groped up and grabbed a handful of breast. Leia silenced a gasp and felt her nipple harden. She silently chuckled and thought ‘even in her sleep she’s enamored with my breasts’. The younger lady had immediately lusted after Leia’s breasts during their first shower. She loved their size, their softness, how the nipples popped right up when excited. She didn’t care at all that at Leia’s age they hung a bit low or slid off to the side some when laying down and definitely weren’t round perfections of womanhood anymore. Leia thought Rey’s breasts were exquisite globes on the small size but firm. Rey regrabbed a breast again in her sleep and Leia realized ‘thinking’ about breasts was not going to help keep Rey asleep nor herself calm.

Instead she reflected on the new life Rey was carrying and how it had come to be.

No matter what, during all the years of the Rebellion, the Empire, the First Order, and the Resistance, Princess Organa had done her best to continue advising the scattered former citizens of Alderaan. Of the millions that had been from that world, over 23,000 were off-world when the first Death Star blew up the planet. Then there were an additional 55,000 first, second and other generation citizens out in the known universe. Many subsequently joined the Rebellion and Resistance and attrition was high, for awhile the numbers had been going down but now they were stabile. After a search, and negotiations, a small planet had been found that they could resettle on should any choose and some 15,000 and growing were currently doing just that. It would never be Alderaan, but they had wanted their culture to survive.

Part of that survival was a continuation of their form of government which was a hereditary constitutional monarchy with a democratically elected High Council with a Viceroy. Leia was the only royal family left after the planet’s destruction. Even though adopted in secret, all paperwork had been approved decades ago by the people making her Princess title non-revocable. However, only her progeny could take the King or Queen title. When Ben was born, the citizens had been quite happy to see the line continue, but then Kylo happened and it was not to be. 

Some six months ago, Princess Organa was sitting in front of a secure hologram table hearing of the happenings on their new planet. She would receive reports on births, deaths, new arrivals, settlement construction, finances and on production and trade. Their culture had been force to broaden back into a full slate of specialties versus the arts and diplomacy that they had been accustomed to. She advised them in several possible trade relations that could fill gaps, made infrastructure suggestions, and agreed with the High Court on several high level criminal cases differing on one until she had heard a more detailed accounting.

Then it was her turn to speak on anything of her choosing. Having been with Rey six months, they had decided together that the High Council should be informed. Something she hoped would give them a much joy as herself. It would be her clear indication that the universe could return to more normal operations.

The Princess adjusted in her seat, “Thank you members of the High Council of Alderaan and the High Court. Thank you Viceroy Antiock,. Financial Minister Rosen, Senator Groom, and Minister Leopold for your reports and questions. The first order of business I have for you is to review the Articles of Grand Alliance that I’m sending to you. These are the drafts of what will be the formation of the new peaceful joining of systems for our mutual benefit and security. The people of Alderaan will send a representative to the assembly for your sector and be a part of electing the Alliance representative from that area in the near term.”

There were praises from the other side of the communication, “Wonderful news Princess. Congratulations to you and the brave Resistance that has brought the universe back from the darkness,” heralded Viceroy Antiock.

Everyone knew his tribute was genuine. A small hitch of his voice, a glisten in his eyes reminded them that he had paid for part of this victory with his own family blood losing a daughter and a brother in two of the many battles.

Leia smiled understandingly, “Thank you dear friend. We all know that many are responsible for this victory, some now silenced and in our hearts. It is our job to press forward and make every civilization, every planet, every sector as safe and free as we can.”

The Princess took in a deep breath, “Now on a personal note, I should like to inform my people that I’ve taken on a companion...”

Before she could say another word, the other side of her connection erupted in what she thought might have been static but it turned out it was an eruption cheering and clapping. 

As it quieted down, the normally formal Princess blushed and revealed a rare smile, “Thank you all. I’m appreciative of your well wishes. The person in question you have probably heard tale of, it is a young lady, Rey from Jakku. My Han handed over the Millennium Falcon to her before his…” 

The brave Princess faltered for a moment, but recovered to everyone’s understanding, ”demise. She’s been a brave pilot and fighter for the Resistance and is strong with the Light side of the Force. We now train together to keep positive use of the universe’s infinite power. For never forget, where there is light there is always darkness. We have not defined our relationship beyond being exclusive companions yet, but together we will see what the future brings.”

Viceroy Antiock spoke for the assembled people, “Princess, we share your joy and see the renewed spirit and happiness that she has obviously brought you. I hope this is not a breach of decorum but we hope for the future of our society to see Royal House of Organa continue.”

Leia sighed, “Yes, I understand. Thank you all. I now close this forum and may all the blessings of the Maker be upon you.”

“And blessings of the Maker on you, our Princess” came the response from the combined voices from the other side before the connection went dead.

A voice from across the room asked, “What do you understand? I missed something.”

Leia had heard Rey enter their quarters earlier but she had quickly gone into the bathroom to clean up leaving the Princess in her meetings. She must have heard the last couple of sentences coming out Leia reasoned.

Looking up at a fresh faced, freshly robed Rey, Leia responded factually, “I have a responsibility to continue the Royal House of Organa. When the Universe and every species was at stake it was less of a concern, but now that civilizations will continue in freedom, it’s important to my people.”

“But what does that mean,” Rey asked while coming over to slowly pull her lover away from the table and gently sit on her lap, both ladies wrapping arms around the other.

The older lady sighed, realizing this could impact their relationship but openness was the only way, “It means I’m supposed to have an heir. A child either mine or it can be adopted, like I was, to be the future royal personage. It was to be Ben of course. I’m physically too old now to carry another.”

Rey watched Leia reflect back to simpler times, but didn’t leave her that way long. She leaned forward for a kiss which was happily given breaking thoughts of any regrets.

“I’m not”

“Not what”

“I’m not too old to carry a child.”

Stunned silence. 

“Um, I thought we talked enough about this dear when I was making sure you knew how species procreation worked and that I wasn’t limiting you sexually or the future you wanted. Other than cloning which we uphold the ban on, it takes a female with eggs and a male with sperm.”

“I know. I researched after our talk. I know you don’t have sperm but I know where there is Skywalker sperm.”

The General stood up so fast Rey almost fell to the floor, “How in all that is dark do you know that?”

Rey stood tall, the woman confident in her words, “I’ve known I wanted to carry your child from the beginning, from the moment I knew it was you that I loved, that it was you that had my heart. Once you helped me figure out the mechanics I started researching. I also realize that our two Force-strong bloodlines need to continue so the child should be of our blood. Luke was an X-Wing pilot. The rebels always took full medical samples from all pilots, especially a few decades ago due to space radiation concerns and the chance the shielding on X-wings would be cracked during combat. It allowed many a pilot to be saved or their future chances of children.”

Leia stopped Rey’s explanation, “Yes, I know that and even had a few sample sets including eggs harvested over time, but that was decades ago on Luke.”

“Well the medical core has had a lot of continuity and some independence and even protection since they help unaligned systems. Once he became the hero that destroyed the Death Star, the Jedi, the twin brother of General Organa, the samples from Luke Skywalker were carefully stored, transferred, and protected away from action. All these years and yet they are safe.”

Leia plopped back down in the chair, totally dumfounded. 

She thought back on a story Luke told her. Him sitting beside Yoda’s small bed as the Great Jedi Master was finally passing on and the revelation later confirmed, “Luke, there is another Skywalker.” Course it was her that Yoda was referring to but here was the chance in front of her again to create another true Skywalker. Another chance to have a little part of Luke and herself continue on. They were twins, it was as good as her sperm indeed. This child would be brought into a time not of chaos but of light with parents steadfast to his or her side.

Then the reality hit her like a hammer, “Rey, we can’t. Not without his permission.”

“He was your brother and my first teacher. He exists in the Force stream and as he was able to periodically talk to Yoda and Ben Kenobi, we should be able to contact him together.”

After a month of meditations both together and separately and reviewing useless-at-times ancient Jedi tomes, only when they returned all the way to Ahch-To were they finally able to connect to Luke. For love of his sister he gave the permission needed. To get the last word in, Luke had poked “Better do it quick, you’re not getting any younger Leia.”

Rey had taken that comment to heart.

So here they were five months along to a baby girl.

Leia heard the gentle beep of the alarm from her datapad. She’d planned a surprise for Rey today. It was one of the reasons she had made them go to sleep a little earlier than the past couple of days. It had not been easy though. On their final night here, Rey wanted to do nothing but make love all night and through the morning with little naps and snacks in between. Fortunately, it had only taken a couple of very intense rounds and then a very subtle nudge with her mind and Rey was out. 

A second beep from the alarm notified Leia they did have to get up. Some dressers would be coming soon and they should shower before.

“Rey, we need to get up.”

A groggy warm body flexed against her with a yawn. Rey opened her eyes a crack and simply snuggled into the side of the breast she was pressed against and her hand left Leia’s other breast and started a slow trek lower. 

Knowing how fast things could get out of hand, Leia snorted and quickly grabbed the errant hand. They didn’t have time to play, not even in the shower.

Rey raised up her head, “What’s wrong.”

Turning to press a slow kiss to her young love’s lips, Leia then let the secret out, “We have little time until some Royal dressers are to arrive. You’ve been right all along and I’ve been a fool but I’m fixing that now unless you’ve changed your mind.”

She could see the wheels turn, then Rey’s eyes popped open wide, “Royal dressers? We’re being bonded??? When? Where? Who?”

“Here, in about three hours, but it will take all of that to get cleaned up, dressed, a little practice, and the paperwork properly signed. The High Court Justice of Alderaan and Viceroy of Alderaan arrived this morning. It’s going to be projected to the people of Alderaan and the Rebellion Fleet.”

Rey had slowly started leaking tears throughout the whole explanation, those wonderful pregnancy hormones.

 

The End

 

Yes – I know I ended this on a simple high note. I bet Luke would have been really worried creating this child of Skywalker and Rey. A child possibly very strong in the force and whether Leia and Rey would be good enough to not have the child tempted by the darkside. Balance says that the darkside has the same level – even if it is in hiding. I’d also definitely destroy the Skywalker samples at some time before a bad guy got them and did make a clone or two. I prefer the happy ending.


End file.
